How I Could Feel Without You?
by Soloemma
Summary: Cuando tu vida ha sido una desgracia, en la mitad del camino hacia la locura puedes divisar un pequeño rayo de sol, aún que tengas un precio que pagar por cada momento junto a ello. AU/AH/OOC
1. Prólogo

**"How I could feel, without you?"**

**¿Has visto la lluvia caer en un día soleado?**

**.**

**Disclameir**: Lo personajes no me han de pertenecer, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece. Jasper & Alice se han unido en mi imaginación a través del dolor.

**Summary**: Cuando tu vida ha sido una desgracia, en la mitad del camino hacia la locura puedes divisar un pequeño rayo de sol, aún que tengas un precio que pagar por cada momento junto a ello.

**Prologo.**

Frente a frente sus miradas se pierden,

Y antes de que en el frío castañeen sus dientes,

Se congelara el dolor

Y en su piel se perdiera el color

Besó esos labios calidos llenos de caricias escondidas,

Muchas veces muertos en su ausencia.

.

Recordando todo lo vivido, trazando en estas líneas un nuevo capitulo.

_- ¿Alice gustarías recordar conmigo una triste historia?- Su voz como siempre incambiable_

_-¡Claro mi vida!- Era claro su entusiasmo cargado en ternura para aquel a quien ama en cuerpo y alma._

.

.

**[El primer capitulo será en tercera persona luego en POV, **

**espero comprención... No pedire que les agrade... **

**Dependiendo de la inspiracion nacen los capitulos, **

**no suelo escribir historias largas, no creo que esta lo sea.**

**bueno, esto sería todo...**

**Los primeros 2 capitos están dedicados a una amiga Paula *-* **

**Te adoro mujer... **

**aun que realmente creo que me pasare a tu casa a ver pelis tristes ^^**

**Sería mucho XD **

**Adieu]**


	2. Ficción entre anhelos

**I Ficción entre anhelos.**

Despertó aquella mañana solo por llevar la misma rutina, no había nada especial en el nuevo día, solo podía ver eso, su pensar era limitado el estaba hecho para ser común y rutinario, nunca habían cambios, su respiración constante, una vida completamente aburrida, necesitaba un cambio y aun que nunca lo admitía, lo anhelaba, necesitaba de un nuevo amanecer, de algo distinto, pero su visión era limitada, limitada por lo imposible, y lo imposible solo han sido limitaciones humanas, el se limitaba a vivir.

Era una hora prudente para marcharse al trabajo, pero intentó hacer lo contrario, tomo un libro y camino por la casa con el libro en sus manos, la recorrió toda, de principio a fin, luego volvió a la habitación y lo dejo sobre la cama, completamente liza, impecable, como si nunca se hubiese arruinado. Aun era una hora prudente para salir de casa, pero tomo un vaso y lo llevo a su habitación, lo colocó en el suelo al lado de la cama, sonrió a la habitación vacía diciendo:

-Adiós, vuelvo pronto… No te angusties-

Quizás el anhelo de escuchar una voz amable en la casa sola y vacía le hizo actuar de forma distinta aquella mañana.

Caminó por las calles con el mismo rostro imperturbable de todos los días serio y frío, sonrío como siempre solo por cortesía, saludo a sus compañeros de trabajo, termino el día como siempre, inmutable.

Volvió a casa, y en todo el transcurso del día no había cambiado nada, absolutamente nada, bajó del auto, saco las llaves de su bolsillo derecho, las introdujo en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, y el silencio seguía siendo tan solitario como siempre, entró y sonrió como le gustaría a el que le sonrieran a él en la tarde al llegar a casa, le hablo al silencio y solo contesto el silencio. Recorrió la casa y le sonreía a la nada, tarareó una melodía improvisada, entró a la habitación todo el libro y comenzó a leerlo.

No vio el titulo. No sabia bien lo que leía, mas bien lo hacia para olvidar que estaba solo, para sumirse en el olvido y comenzar una nueva vida, una ficción, no quería creer en la locura llamada ahora.

Le dio vida a la nada. Sin leer las líneas, sin leer palabra alguna, solo sosteniendo entre sus manos el libro, sin poder concentrarse en el, en su mente comenzaba una nueva historia. Le dio vida a las paredes, y estas por tanto tiempo de pié se veían cansadas, al silencio lo decoró con dos hermosos y suaves susurros de nada, ahogó al aire en su propio oxígeno y creo una musa para revivir una historia ya muerta.

Así sumido el mundo real se volvió inexistente, cada mueble en la habitaron perdió su utilidad, cada vino perdió su sabor, cada cuadro y planta perdió su vida y su color, sus ropas se envejecieron mientras para el solo era un segundo en su propio mundo y mientras para los demás el mundo lo era todo para él se había trasformado en la misma nada, y lo que todos podrían considerar nada para él era su mundo, su vida, su dicha, el color, y todo lo rescatable de una casa solitaria.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría en el mundo para el se había detenido el tiempo o solo había pasado una fracción de segundos.

Aun sostenía el libro en las manos… mientras imaginaba que el vaso era sostenido por una mano femenina, que le sonreía.

-Intenta no dejar las cosas esparcidas por la casa- Dijo aquella mujer en el todo perfecto, en el que solo delata parte de su molestia pero más que eso le hace ver que a pesar de ello le ama.

De pronto surgió la melodía, aquella que solo en lo profundo de sus anhelos encontraba. Él estaba en el momento perfecto, en el instante perfecto.

Sonó el timbre, y el seguía sumido en aquel instante perfecto. Perfecto solo para el. Sonó nuevamente el timbre mientras el sentía que era arrebatado de su vida, sentía que le arrebatan cada segundo de perfección, cada fracción de segundo en la cual estaba en aquel mundo era una maravilla y ahora se lo arrebatan. Sentía mil punzadas en el pecho, un dolor agudo casi incontenible, sentía que le quitaban todo lo que valía la pena, todo, le arrebatan la vida misma, hasta su propia respiración. Volvía al mundo real, dejaba de soñar y volvía a ser quien debía ser, a la vida que llevaba, a la cruel y solitaria realidad.

Se levantó casi por intuición y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, espero ver algún rostro conocido, alguna mano extendida, o una voz familiar, algo que valiera la pena el abandonar lo único que para él podía tener sentido, verdadero sentido en su vida. Pero solo divisó un rostro extraño, alguien desconocido. Aún que se parecía mucho a la mujer que existía en su mente. Sospechó que ella era un nuevo invento de su imaginación aun que aprecia muy real para serlo.

Así sumidos en una profunda mirada, el uno del otro, se detuvo el tiempo entre los dos. Ella con sus ojos dorados, cabellos negros, rostro pálido, manos delicadas, cuerpo menudo, pero indudablemente casi perfecta y por como sonreía ante aquel hombre, expresaba una ternura que nunca nadie igualaría, en su rostro se podía ver todo aquello que pasaba por su mente pero al mismo tiempo tenia un misterio en aquellos ojos como si lo supiera todo y a la vez nada, tenia ojos hermosos expresivos pero misteriosos una contradicción que el vería tierna, en aquellos instantes ella gustó de él. De sus ojos dorados, sus cabellos color miel, que por cierto estaban alborotados, sus facciones muy bien marcadas, la seriedad en sus labios, la incógnita en sus ojos, su cuerpo inerte mirándola desde la puerta, sus manos firmes. Hasta que sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar la primera palabra.

-¿Quien eres?-

Su voz era fría, seca, tajante, grave. Demostraba que había vivido una vida dura y muy carente de amor. Y ella descubría todo ello con tan solo escucharlo, el era una puerta a otro mundo, a un espacio frío y casi sin vida, pero llamativo y absorbente. Como quien te advierte que no te acerques pero te estira los brazos.

-Disculpe si le molesté en algo, es solo que pasaba por aquí, buscando una dirección, en donde debería vivir un señor llamado- Miro el papel que llevaba en sus manos sonrió y dijo- ¿Jasper Hale?-

Su voz era dulce, una caricia lanzada al viento a comparación con la frialdad que él daba con cada palabra, ella era el polo apuesto, alguien a quien nunca le ha faltado amor, a quien nunca le han dicho un no, a quien nadie se atreve a herir y aquél que se atreviese a cometer tal delito merecía la muerte por cada lágrima que sus ojos entregasen.

-Soy yo.- Después de unos segundos observando a los ojos de la mujer- ¿Quién es usted señorita?-

-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, Quizás no me recuerde ya que usted se fue de casa cuando yo era muy pequeña.-

-Te equivocas- Dijo con un tono herido, había mucho oculto tras esas palabras- Te recuerdo- Dijo ahora con un tono menos herido pero más frío-¿A que haz venido exactamente?-

Los ojos de aquel hombre eran fríos, opacos, a la par con su tono de voz mientras que ella era el amor y la ternura encarnados en un cuerpo femenino.

-Bueno, lo sucedido es que Esme quiere verte ya que está muriendo y no sabes cuan difícil fue hallarte y…- él la interrumpió diciendo:

-No tengo nada que ver con ella, si esta muriendo vete con ella, estaba yo en mi mejor momento-

-¡¡Pero ella está muriendo!!-

-En mis 27 años nunca en su vida se preocupó de mi, ¿Debo hacerlo yo por ella?... La respuesta es No.-

-Pero es tu madre….-

-No, ella dejo de serlo en el momento que me abandonó, que le pidió a otro que se encargara de mí y te escogió a ti.-

Dijo cada palabra como si le diera asco tanto sentimiento, estaba en todo el derecho de odiarla, ella le había arrebatado una vida, y solo le había dado soledad y dolor. Aun en aquéllos instantes ella no sabia por que él la odiaba, ¿Cómo comprendería ella algo que nunca quiso hacer más aun nunca supo que hacia? El solo la odiaba por ser lo que era. Ella jamás comprendería por que la odiaba tanto.

-Lo lamen…- él la interrumpió nuevamente.

-No sabes lo que es, no puedes lamentarlo, vete o ¿a caso no haz dicho que tu madre te necesita?, déjame en paz.-

- A ti también te necesita-

-Mientes-

El cerró la puerta y se ocultó tras ella. En su rostro habían lágrimas, los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, los gritos, las noches que se ocultaba en su habitación a llorar por que se sentía solo, las tardes enteras que pasaba observando la ventana que daba a la calle pensando que su madre vendría por él y nunca era así, cuando quería que su madre lo llamara para desearle un feliz cumpleaños o una feliz navidad y se quedaba todo el día y toda la noche al lado del teléfono, esperaba una llamada que nunca llegaba y algo que nunca llegaría. Una palabra de amor ausente. Y la envidiaba a ella por el simple hecho de que aún lo dos siendo adoptados la amaron más a ella y se veía con mucha claridad de que siempre le habían dado mucho amor, su voz dulce, sus ojos tiernos dejaban ver que jamás la habían herido, que nunca habían dejado que el dolor tocara aun que sea un poco de sus sentimientos, que su rostro jamás se había tornado frío por la amargura, sino que se transformó en un rostro lleno de amor y dulzura por el simple hecho de que nunca le faltó algo de ello. Cuando el lo pidió a gritos ella lo recibía por montones.

Abrazó su pecho cuando comenzó a sentir que se destruía una y otra vez como un desgarro que no paraba y cuando comenzaba a pensar que pararía aquel dolor volvía a retroceder y tenia un nuevo empezar en su pecho, como si no fuera posible solo una vez, y se repetía continuamente, ¿Había peor herida que la que no sangraba?¿Había peor dolor que el cual no se solucionaba con analgésicos? ¿Existía peor nostalgia que aquel hecho de nunca tener en un pasado lo que se añoró? En aquel momento no existía dolor más grande que aquél que guardaba en su pecho.

De pronto al mirar por la ventana divisó que el sol del atardecer traía consigo una nueva esperanza, sus bellas alucinaciones renacían mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el dolor dominara sus sentidos, la perfección volvía a él.

-¿Amor que haces ahí tirado en el suelo?, vamos levántate-

-Me duele.-

[Ella se sienta a su lado, le besa en los labios, un beso dulce, lleno de amor]

- ¿Quieres contarme?-

-¿Por que tiene que doler tanto?-

-Por que eres único, por que si no hubiese sido así yo no existiría-

Aquello lo hizo volver a la realidad como si hubiese saltado de un quinto piso, un golpe duro, de una gran altura, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese roto en mil pedazos, pero seguía ahí tirado en el suelo, llorando, sufriendo, anhelando un abrazo, una caricia real, una compañía real solo algo que tuviera valor, verdadero valor en su vida. Y la voz cansada de su corazón se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez ¿Para que fue que nací?

El timbre volvió a sonar, junto con ello abrió la puerta, ya era muy de noche.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo con una voz triste

-Pasa…-

Luego de un momento ella se movió y entró a la casa, con la mirada pegada en el suelo. Una vez dentro observó todo muy detenidamente, los cuadros, el tipo de muebles, los sillones y lo gravo en su mente, debido a su muy buena memoria nunca lo olvidaría.

Era el turno de él para hablar u ofrecer algo, la miró a los ojos diciendo.

-¿Deseas algo?-

-Si, Quiero que hablemos un poco.-

-Me refiero a algo de beber-

-Agua…-

Después de un momento él le extendió un baso con agua. Ella observo su mano, tenia los puños heridos, casi sangrando, con muchos rasguños. Recibió el baso y le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que podía tener.

-Disculpa mi curiosidad pero… ¿Qué le ha sucedido a tus manos?-

El las observo por un momento, con ojos extrañados. Luego de un momento dijo:

No lo sé, supongo que debí golpear algo… mientras... No te importa.

- Discúlpame-

Luego de un momento ella volvió a sonreírle y comenzó a decir:

-Lamento estar aquí tan tarde, pero la verdad es que necesitamos hablar. Se que mamá fue distinta contigo y que no ocupo la misma manera de crianza en los dos, se que soy adoptada al igual que tu y no tengo derecho alguno en decir esto, pero es tu madre, ella te tubo desde tus primeros meses por lo que te aguantó y cuido de ti desde los primeros meses y…- Él la interrumpió

- Y luego me abandonó, me dejo a cargo de otros, admítelo era una carga y solo limpio el camino sacándome de él.-

-No digas esas cosas, no será mi madre pero la amo mucho y …- La interrumpió nuevamente.

-Y eso te hace estar aquí intercediendo por ella, no vale la pena- mientras lo decía cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando ella vio lágrimas en su rostro supo que esto le dolía a aquel ser impaciente incapaz de escuchar, solo por que no quería escuchar. Ella lo había herido, había herido a alguien sin intención pero de la peor manera existente. Se acercó a el tocó una de sus lágrimas, quería sacarla de sus ojos. El sujetó su mano y la miró directamente a los ojos

-No te preocupes- Cada palabra que salio de sus labios era una cachetada de hielo

-¿Sabias que el herirnos mutuamente no tiene sentido alguno?- y su voz se quebraba al notar que cada vez lo hería más.

-La puerta es ancha- Dijo nuevamente serio, esta vez dándole la espalda.

-¡Dímelo de frente, voltéate y dime que me marche! Los verdaderos hombres no dan la espalda a una…- Se vio interrumpida cuando el se dio la vuelta y vio en sus ojos que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir- mujer…- dijo a penas con un hilo de voz.

Sus ojos dorados como la miel eran tristes, nunca vio una mirada tan triste en su vida, aquel no era su "hermano perdido" sino un hombre necesitando un poco de cariño, amor, atención, caricias, todo aquello que en su vida había sobrado. Y ella era una mujer buena ¿Por qué no darle un poco de cariño cuando él lo necesitaba?

Avanzó hacia él y puso su mano delicada y frágil en su mejilla y luego con la otra mano con una caricia suave retiró se sus mejillas aquellas lágrimas que no se detuvieron hasta su tacto, su mirada no era de una hermana consolando a un hermano, era de una mujer anhelando a un hombre, algo que en aquellos momentos el no podía comprender con claridad. Y ella se limitaba a reconocer.

El sintió el deseo desesperado de besar aquellos labios rojizos. Tomo sus manos que aun seguían sobre su rostro, aun manteniéndolas ahí, se allegó al rostro de aquella mujer frágil, delicada, amable, especial y única. Depositando en sus labios un beso que en un principio pretendía ser puro, amable. Pero luego cuando sus labios se movían en sincronía con los de ella, en ambos nacía con más fuerza un sentimiento, que en cada uno era muy distinto, pero le llamaron de igual forma "deseo".

..

..

**Espero os guste...**

**:)**


	3. Casual

**II Casual.**

Cuando él reaccionó era tarde, estaban bajo la influencia del deseo y no de la cordura, aquel beso se transformo en uno y en otro, cada vez más violentos, casi con rabia, odio.

El aparto su rostro de ella con los labios adoloridos, en su mirada solo había odio, deseo de odiarla y en la mirada de ella solo había cariño, deseo de entregar aquello de lo que en ella rebosaba. Se observaron por un largo tiempo que se esfumaba y parecía casi inexistente, pero grato. Después de unos momentos se esfumó todo el odio, todo el dolor y toda la tristeza.

-Es tarde, no creo que debas irte…- Dijo con su voz seria como de costumbre.

-Si, creo que me quedaré, gracias- Su tono de voz como era de esperar estaba cargado de dulzura.

-Lamento lo sucedido. Discúlpame, los impulsos y este tipo de escenitas no son de mi costumbre, no se volverá a repetir- Aún que era verdad que nunca lo hacia, deseaba volver a repetir tal hecho, aun que fuera contra su moral.

-Esta bien- Ella al contrario no se molesto en simular su desacuerdo con tales palabra, ella deseaba que jamás se hubiese detenido o mejor aun que sucediera cuantas veces fuera posible.

Ella en su fuero interno quería… más que querer, deseaba que sucediese nuevamente y comenzó a idear formas para hacer esto realidad, mientas que el solo quería que pasara y sucediera de tal forma que ella fuese la que diera el primer paso y así no sería culpa de él. Casual debía ocurrir de forma casual. Ambos coincidieron en ello. Cada uno por su lado ideando planes para que el otro cayese en sus redes.

El resto de la noche ella durmió tranquila, mientras que él solo le daba vueltas al asunto y esta vez no se sumió en una fantasía ingenua para escapar de la realidad, por primera vez en su vida comenzó a anhelar un nuevo día, esta vez si quería estar en la realidad, aún que todo fuera un sueño, una mentira, una ficción. Esta vez no le dolía la ausencia de otro cuerpo, de otro aroma, de otro ser.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, se despertó apresurada con miedo, algo oprimía su pecho, y luego lo recordó todo, no estaba donde debía estar y su madre, debía estar muy preocupada, quizás por su enfermedad hasta estaba agonizando y ella lo había olvidado. Había olvidado el motivo principal por el cual se encontraba ahí, por algo fundamental y no por el motivo por el cual volvió y le besó, aún que para ella fue tan necesario como el comunicarle la petición de su madre.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, armó la cama y se marcho de aquel lugar dejando solo una nota en la mesa.

_Lo lamento, pero tuve que salir rápido. Mamá no puede quedarse mucho tiempo sola. Hubiese sido lindo que me acompañaras a casa, pero se que no sería algo bueno desde tu punto de vista, espero estés bien. Jasper, gracias por permitirme quedar en tu casa una noche, fue agradable. A pesar de todo._

_Mary Alice Cullen._

Cuando Jasper despertó no pudo evitar el ir a la habitación y observar si aun seguía ahí, tenia la escusa perfecta después de haberla planeado por media hora, si estaba despierta diría que iba a recoger unos libros que dejó el otro día en aquella habitación después de todo en aquella habitación habían muchos libros como en el resto de la casa. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y descubrió que ella no estaba, la cama estaba armada como si jamás un cuerpo se hubiese posado en ella, la habitación no conservaba su aroma como era de esperar, ¿Había sido un sueño, una ilusión, una fantasía? ¡¿A caso era un juego de su mente, una tortura que se autoinfringía?! Su corazón se aceleró tanto que creía que se desmayaría, salió casi tiritando, asustado, desesperado, enloquecido de aquella habitación vacía, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dejó caer, el piso era frío, como siempre, no había cambio alguno, ¿Y que esperaba? La cerámica siempre estaba fría, era de esperarlo. Pero el solo quería un cambio, que algo cambiara en esa monótona vida, en esa vida que parecía calvario, un verdadero infierno en vida.

Se dirigió al comedor y en ese momento fue cuando divisó una hoja. Nunca había sido de los que dejan hojas tiradas en todas partes. O bien solo era un producto de su imaginación por el simple hecho de querer cambiar lo que parecía incambiable. Tomó el papel y antes de arrugarlo para dejarlo junto con la basura, vio que no era un simple papel, era un recuerdo de ella, de lo que había sido todo y ahora era nada.

_Jasper POV_

Cuando vi el papel no pude dejar de pensar en ella, mientras lo leía recordaba sus labios siendo apretados por los míos, abriéndome paso, acariciando con mi lengua la suya, deseándola y al mismo tiempo odiando todo lo que yo ahora era por el espacio que ella me robo en el corazón de Mi madre (a pesar de no ser la verdadera), casi con furia hasta que sentí el desgaste en mis labios y lengua, solo en ese instante fue cuando nuestras conciencias en lo correcto predominó sobre los deseos más confusos entre el amor y el odio, siendo esta la que nos aparto el uno del otro. Y ahora volvía asentir la necesidad de tenerla en frente mío y volverla a besar, pero esta vez con un poco más de dulzura, sentía el anhelo de odiarla, pero al mismo tiempo que jamás me abandonara. En aquellos momentos deseaba tan solo un instante más para observarla, para matar un poco de esta soledad, ahogar el dolor de su ausencia y torturar el tiempo perdido en el odio aprovechándolo en las caricias que podría intentar regalarle…

Después de mucho pensarlo tome la decisión de ir a aquella antigua casa, la que había sido mi hogar en mi pequeña y corta infancia, con el motivo de verla y la escusa de que mi madre me viera antes de su muerte aun que mi presencia no era mucho, nunca le importé ¿Por qué ahora?

Lo más curioso de todo era la pregunta infinita que tenía respuesta pero volvía a nacer otra pregunta. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que tuve desde los 7 años, cuando me mude a la casa de mis abuelos adoptivos, y luego fue disminuyendo hasta llegar a los 18 cuando me mude a vivir solo trabajando y estudiando pude olvidar hasta mis propias dudas, pero ahora renacían como relámpagos y truenos en una tormenta eléctrica, una muy larga que cubría perfectamente todos mis recuerdos y toda mi existencia. Esto era una guerra de emociones, estaba renaciendo el dolor como cada día en que era consciente de mi soledad, la amargura y el extraño sentimiento de cariño hacia aquella mujer y aquel hombre. ¿Qué seria de mi padre? Mi madre agonizaba ¿Pero él, qué era de él? Estaba realmente dividido anhelaba ver su rostro, pero también había rencor por el hecho de que el día en que ella llego a la casa jamás volvieron a preguntarme como me había ido en el colegio, nunca más se preocuparon si comía o no, si volvía a casa, con quien estaba, donde estaba, y cuando me escapé nunca llamaron para preguntar como estaba, si estaba bien. Recuerdo haberme sentado por meses al lado del teléfono e hice que la línea llegara al teléfono de mi habitación para saber si llamaban o no, pero nunca eran ellos, solo una vez y ni siquiera saludaron solo recuerdo que dijeron:

- Hola, quien es…- luego de decir mi nombre- ¿Tus abuelos? Dame con ellos.

Aun recuerdo que después de ello, jamás quise verlos, nunca más anhele el abrazo de mi madre, ni las palabras de mi padre, si no estuvieron cuando fueron importantes ¿Era justo que ahora me buscaran? Seria lo correcto que yo fuese hasta su casa como si el tiempo lo arreglara todo y decir "han sido tan buenos conmigo, son los mejores" como siempre se dice cuando algún pariente muere, si todo fuera tan simple.

El tiempo había pasado pero no por ello lo olvidaría, sentía dolor, no por el hecho de ser hombre no me dolería, no por el hecho de ser hombre no lloraría, necesitaba de tantas formas desahogar el dolor que tenia en el pecho y el llorar con el tiempo nunca fue tan consolador como el primer llanto desgarrado que salía con gemidos adoloridos desde lo profundo en el centro de mi corazón, aquel que con cada lagrima mi cuerpo tiritaba, había sido destruido por quien debió protegerme, por quien debió darme un poco más que solo nada.

Ahí estaba aquel nudo en mi garganta que me impedía tragar saliva y también respirar, el que he llevado a lo largo de toda mi vida, también reconocía el dolor en mi pecho, las punzadas, las puñaladas y como si luego enterraran garras en la herida abierta y comenzaran a desgarrar poco a poco cada pedazo de carne que aun estaba adherida a mi pecho, y se volvía a repetir cada vez que parecía terminar.

Los recuerdos eran dolorosos, ¿Por qué para poder estar vivo lo que más se vive es el dolor? Lo más fácil es sentir dolor, pero por más que he buscado la felicidad, por cada día que me intentado disfrutar la amargura me ha dejado helado e incluso me ha torturado con los recuerdos, impidiéndome así la respiración y la sonrisa.

Pero la decisión estaba ya tomada iría a la vieja casa, pero solo con el motivo de verla. Solo con el anhelo de algo casual…

_Alice POV_

Salí de aquella casa con un vacío en el pecho, hubiese preferido ir a su habitación y depositar un beso en sus labios o bien dejar algo más que un solo papel cordial por su hospitalidad, esta vez parecía mucho menos a lo que anhelaba, deseaba verlo en cada calle, en cada lugar por el que yo pasaba, que se hubiera despertado cuando me marché y se hubiera despertado y en aquel momento el se hubiese vestido para luego salir a buscarme en las calles, pero no seria así ya que yo no era más que una intrusa ocupando un lugar en el corazón de sus padres adoptivos, no era más que una mujer que interrumpió su privacidad, algo indeseable en su vida y sobre ello sin permiso ni autoridad o derecho sobre el le besa, quizás eso le había molestado lo suficiente como para rechazarme cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de la respuesta ante mi pequeña sugerencia. Y fue ahí cuando la duda me atacó con una puñalada por la espalda ¿Tendría novia? ¿Por ello había aborrecido el beso? ¿Había detenido sus instintos por ella? ¿Había sido algo que no debía repetirse por respeto y amor a una mujer… a otra mujer?

Aquello destruyo todas mis esperanzas y fue torturando poco a poco cada uno de mis sentimientos por el simple hecho de que por aquel pequeño acto me rebelo a mi misma que jamás lo vería como a un hermano, si no, como el hombre que era, que por suerte y al mismo tiempo mala suerte para mi era hermoso, con una belleza extraña pero al mismo tiempo un dolor que lo hacia más llamativo, mientras yo sentía la necesidad de darle todo el cariño del cual yo rebosaba.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando llegue a casa, mi padre me abrió las puertas con susto en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no has llegado antes?, tu madre esta muy asustada y también muy preocupada, sabes bien que su enfermedad no da para tanto-

-Tranquilo… solo he ido a buscarlo… ella me lo pidió- Dije mientras entraba a la casa.

-¿A quien?-

-A Jasper… Creo que ella lo extraña-

El solo se quedo en silencio se limito a mirarme y servir el desayuno para mi, en silencio, un silencio que se volvía incomodo con el paso de las horas. Me dirigí a la habitación de mi madre para comunicarle que lo había encontrado.

-Madre… yo- me interrumpió rápidamente

-¿Lo has encontrado pequeña? Dime que así ha sido-

-Si, lo encontré, la dirección era correcta-

-Me odia ¿verdad?-

-No digas eso… es solo que… es un hombre muy frío-

-No…- dijo en su tono dulce- El es tierno, solo necesita de cariño, el que yo no le di…- dijo nostálgica con la mirada perdida en una de sus fotografías que se encontraba en el mueble de su habitación, su mirada mostraba culpa, dolor, amargura.

Tenían el mismo color dorado de sus ojos, quizás eso era en lo único que se parecían ya que el había heredado las facciones de su padre biológico.

-El tiene tu color de ojos Esme-

-Lo sé, debo suponer que se transformo en todo un hombre, quizás tenga las facciones de su padre… de su verdadero padre…-

-Si…-

El timbre sonó

-abre la puerta pequeña, Carlisle no lo hará-

Asentí con un gesto y me dirigí a la puerta, volvió a sonar el timbre unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

La visión perfecta de un hombre perfecto parado ante el lintel de la puerta con una mano en sus bolsillos y la otra en la pared, con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo, cabellos húmedos alborotados, con una camisa gris que hacia juego con su piel que por cierto era pálida como la leche la cual resaltaba sus ojos a la perfección, rasgos marcados, rostro serio un rostro que reflejaba dolor y miedo.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo… - Dije lo más amable posible, ya que solo quería abrazarlo y arrancar de sus ojos toda la amargura, toda la tristeza y aquellas palabras solo nacieron en mis labios.

El se inclino un poco y beso mi mejilla como si fuera mi amigo o muy conocido pero al mismo tiempo con respeto y la delicadeza que nunca soné que un hombre podía entregar y menos él, que había sido tosco en aquel encuentro anterior.

-Discúlpeme señorita… - Luego de un momento que nuestras miradas se detuvieran un instante- ¿Puedo pasa Mary?

-Entra por favor… y Hem… Prefiero que me digan Alice-

Una vez dentro de la casa pude ver como sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y observó todo atentamente, los cuadros familiares, las pinturas nuevas como las que estaban hace mucho, los muebles, los sillones y luego fijó la mirada en mi, parecía como si una lagrima fuera a salir de sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo la contuvo, respiro hondo

-¿Me das un baso de agua por favor?-

-Claro-

Mientras me dirigía a la cocina por el baso de agua mi mente me repetía una y otra vez lo casual que debía suceder ¿Era este el momento? Yo lo quería… Lo deseaba.

_Jasper POV_

La seguí a la cocina después de pedirle el baso de agua, se veía confundía, preocupada, todas sus dudas se mostraban en su rostro y sus ojos demostraba que viajaba en el tiempo a mil por segundo.

Estaba justo detrás de ella, no muy cerca para no interrumpirla en su ensoñación, pero lo suficiente como para sentir el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo. Ella giró su cuerpo y en ese instante nuestros cuerpos quedaron a la distancia que temía encontrarme de ella. Mi mente dejo de dominar mi cuerpo y este se movía conforme a la situación, ella acercaba su rostro lentamente al mío, mientras yo la miraba fijo a los ojos, sus labios poco a poco se acercaban a los míos de forma mas temerosa que algún día alguien se acercó a mi, y fue entonces cuando aquellos labios dulces, calidos, suaves, se ajustaron a los míos encajando en un lugar perfecto, en el instante preciso comenzaron a moverse abriéndose paso entre los míos dejando suaves caricias con su lengua en el labio inferior de mi boca era el beso más dulce que probaba en mi vida, pero debía detenerla aun que era lo que más ansiaba en aquellos momentos y lo que había deseado durante muchas horas ocurrió de la forma más casual, en el momento que deseaba, de la forma que anhelaba pero en el lugar más inesperado.

Me aparte de ella aun cuando no quería detenerla, aún cuando quería seguir respondiendo a su dulce beso, pero en aquellos instantes ese no era el lugar y tampoco debía ocurrir así aún cuando era lo que quería, eso no significaba que así debía ser.

Le mire fijo a los ojos -Lo lamento…-

Tome el baso con agua mientras ella me miraba fijo, preguntándose si de verdad me había molestado aquel beso.

Una vez que bebí el agua por completo ella aun estaba observándome, me atrapaba con su mirada una y otra vez, ahora no me podía escapar.

-Esto no debía ocurrir aquí… no en este momento, lo lamento-

Pero por otra parte me sentía feliz, había sido casual, y de la forma más simple, no la había forzado de ninguna forma, aún que de cierto modo la había persuadido con la mirada y ella lo había notado, lo reclamaba con sus ojos.

Se notaba molesta y fue en ese entonces cuando le devolví de la forma menos casual y más improvisada que pude aquel dulce beso susurrando entre sus labios -ohne dich sterbe ich-


	4. Tristeza

**III Tristeza.**

_Alice POV_

El había rechazado mi beso, que a caso no había sido él quien lo sugirió con aquella mirada de "Necesito un pequeño hueco en tu corazón para vivir" ¡Me derretía con su mirada y el muy desgraciado me rechazaba! ¿¡Qué se creía exactamente?! Ahora era yo la entupida para ahí en la cocina sin palabras, quería gritarle y él lo sabia por mi mirada.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de mi manifestado disgusto ante tan irrespetuoso acto, detuvo su mirada fijamente en mis ojos y devolvió de la forma más dulce un beso, era el rose, de nuestros labios, el más tierno que en mi vida había soñado, era una caricia de sus labios en los míos y de pronto antes de tener aquellas caricias e sus labios en los míos susurro lentamente –ohne dich sterbe ich- eso era ¿Alemán? Y de pronto se detuvo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente sin poder recordar con exactitud cuando los había cerrados y ahí estaban sus ojos mirándome fijo, con una mirada que daba a gritos silenciosos -¡No me dejes!- o por lo menos eso sentía que me decía con su mirada.

-Pequeña…- Era la voz de mi madre… o bien de su madre… De nuestra madre.

-Me llama… Voy, ¿Vienes?- Dije nerviosa, no sabia como mirarlo, ni como hablarle, ni que hacer ¿Qué se hacia en un momento así?

-Claro-

Dijo frío como si le hubiese enterrado un puñal por la espalda. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y sin vida, fue doloroso verlo así, jamás pensé que una mirada podía destruiste en tan solo un segundo, pero esta vez era distinto, el no me hería, era yo quién al parecer lo hería ¿Podía dolor el hecho de herir? ¿Podía herirte el hecho de lastimar a otro? Me hacia daño a mi misma a través de él, ¿Era eso posible entonces?

Subimos las escaleras en un silencio un poco incomodo aun que no sabia que decir y al parecer el no quería hablar. Cuando llegamos al ultimo peldaño el se detuvo, se encontraba rígido, ojos abiertos como platos, mandíbula tensa y cuando mire en la dirección en donde el fijaba su mirada lo descubrí el por qué. Carlisle estaba saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba Esme.

_Carlisle POV_

Cuando vi a mi hijo subiendo las escaleras con Alice no pude evitar quedarme parado en el lintel de la puerta hacia la habitación. Hace 20 años que no lo veía, sabia que era él, aún que jamás lo hubiese visto, él jamás podría negar ser mi hijo aun que nunca lo fue biológicamente. Le dimos todo el espacio que quiso aun que Esme insistiera en llamarlo y rogarle que volviera a casa. El desde muy pequeño fue un hombre muy decidido, y ahora se veía fuerte, pero tenia la amargura en sus ojos y una tristeza que parecía no tener un fin, era la tristeza más grande que había visto en una persona y lo comprendí de inmediato cuando me vio y se quedo paralizado. El había sufrido por mi decisión, el necesitó amor cuando fui yo quien le negó a Esme que se lo diera. Solo entonces comprendí que si él había sufrido demasiado solo había sido por mi culpa, era yo el culpable de que él ahora se quedara paralizado en el último peldaño de la escalera, sin decir palabra alguna, sin saber que hacer y yo le debía toda una vida de cariño, una vida que ya no volvería jamás.

-Hijo…- dije aun sin derecho de usar la palabra ya que le había negado algo fundamental y solo ahora lo comprendía.

-… Hola…- dijo después de un instante, cuando relajó sus músculos y sacó la tensión de su mandíbula.

-Pasa… Estoy seguro que tu madre quiere verte…- Dije un tanto dudoso

El solo asintió con su cabeza y dio un paso al frente. Alice lo miraba asustada, quizás ella sabía que algo así sucedería, ella siempre tenía las premoniciones correctas, y estaba preocupada por la reacción de Jasper.

Al verlos juntos podía descubrir que entre ellos habían enlaces muy fuertes, aun que quizás ellos no lo sabían aún.

Jasper estaba muy asustado, su caminar era dudoso. Y era de esperarlo, éramos dos extraños mirándonos a la cara. Yo podía entender eso, sabia bien como se sentía, podía sentir su tensión, su miedo, su preocupación. Era de esperarlo, el había sufrido mucho tiempo, no podía esperar unos brazos abiertos y una sonrisa amable después de todo lo sucedido.

**[N/A]Lo lamento pero tenía que aclarar como era que Carlisle veía la situación *-*]**

_Jasper POV_

La situación se volvía cada vez más dolorosa desde que escuché la voz de Esme hasta que vi a Carlisle. Sentía pánico. Había venido hasta esta casa solo por verla a ella y resultó ser un ataque tras otro. No podía creer que doliera de tal forma, ahora no era algo que terminaba y volvía a comenzar, era algo constante en mi pecho, un dolor agudo; de aquellos que te hacen sudar y al mismo tiempo te paralizan [no hay herida más grande que la que no se ve] Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente y no las podía olvidar y lo único que había olvidado era que hace mucho tenia una herida muy abierta dentro de mi pecho, ¿podría yo confiarme? Tenía un nudo en la garganta ¿En estos momentos ellos se podría dar cuenta de cuanto podía doler todo esto?

-Hijo- Dijo Carlisle nervioso

El estaba en la misma situación solo que no sufría tanto, y si de alguna forma le dolía no era tan fuerte como a mí, no se veía destrozado.

-…Hola…- El dolor era un nudo en la garganta, algo que no podía reparar… le ganaba a mis fuerzas

-Pasa… Estoy seguro que tu madre quiere verte…- Dijo un tanto dudoso.

Alice fue consciente de cuanto me costaba estar ahí, y tomo de mi mano y me invito a dar el primer paso y luego el segundo

-…Derecha… izquierda…- Susurró muy lento.

Su voz era casi inaudible, pero yo la escuchaba con mucha claridad y aquello me tranquilizaba, aun que fuera por un pequeño instante su voz era una melodía hermosa para mis oídos, era una caricia lanzada al aire que nos rodeaba, con su voz yo comenzaba a olvidar todo el dolor y toda la tristeza.

Cuando fui conciente nuevamente, estaba dentro de la habitación. Esme se veía emocionada, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento saldrían lágrimas de aquellos ojos dorados, de aquellos calidos y tiernos ojos dorados, parecía pedirme perdón con cada mirada que me daba a pesar de que solo había un silencio en la habitación, era como si me hablara con sus ojos diciendo que ella jamás quiso perderme, que nunca me había dejado ir, si hubiese sido por ella jamás me dejaba ir, que yo era un tesoro para ella. Pero sabía bien que solo era un producto de mi imaginación, por que la realidad había sido distinta, ella me había dejado ir, y eso era todo lo que yo quería creer pero aún si algún día lo decía yo no podía creerlo ya que después de tanto tiempo la tristeza me destruyo y construyo un nuevo hombre, solo que con más dolor que el anterior, un hombre con la tristeza marcada en la piel, en cada poro, en cada mirada y en cada palabra, en todo lo que me definía y describía como persona, en cada parte y fracción de mi cuerpo estaba marcado todo el dolor y toda la tristeza y ahí, en esos momentos era cuando el odio renacía dentro de mi pecho y mi rostro se endurecía. ¿Cómo podía mirarla si ella me abandonó? Me dejó ir y yo solo tenia tristeza, tristeza a la cual me aferre con todas mis fuerzas con las pocas fuerzas y ganas de vivir que me quedaban.

Ya no la podía mirar; sentía rabia, odio y sobre todo ello dolor un dolor incontenible

-Jazz…- Dijo con su tono dulce, su voz amable, llena de amor.

Tanto cariño en unas simples palabras me hicieron llorar, las lágrimas fueron indiscretas y a pesar de que puse mucho esfuerzo en contenerlas no cesaron solo ella podía calmar aquel llanto y pensar en ello me dolió aun más, tanto que mis lágrimas cesaron pero cesaron por el dolor, por que el dolor era tanto físico como en mis sentimientos, tanto que me sentía desmallar, quería vomitar, me llegaba a doler los huesos, y el pecho lo sentía oprimido, como si lo apretaran y lo rebanaran y pudiera sentir como cortaban cada parte de el, cada parte de mí y eso no era suficiente para calmar mi dolor.

-Cariño…-

Luego de esa palabra salí lo más rápido que pude de aquella habitación, de aquella casa de todo lo que me podía recordar a aquel lugar.

Di un paso fuera de la casa y una mano tomó la mía deteniendo mi próximo paso.

-Se que debió doler…- Su voz… Alice sentía culpa.

-Descuida, no importa tanto como crees-

-¡Me importa mucho! ¡No me digas que no me preocupe!…-

La interrumpí diciendo:

Tranquila… no es que niegue cuanto importe para ti, es solo que no quiero que me importe, quiero olvidarlo todo- Mi voz dura se fue quebrando a medida que hablaba y el nudo me impedía una buena pronunciación y yo solo quería que ella lo entendiera.

- …Abrázame Alice por favor-

Diciendo esto sus pequeños brazos me rodearon con fuerza y el dolor pudo disminuir al punto en que pude llorar, pero esta vez era un llanto silencioso, sin gemidos adoloridos ya que el hecho de morder mi labio los acallaba y eso hacía que mi cuerpo tiritara y ella reaccionaba abrazándome con más fuerza, en aquellos momentos ella era el único consuelo a mi tristeza y su abrazo era el único gesto de consuelo y amor desde hace 20 años.

-Gracias Alice… - intente decirle con el mejor o más aceptable tono de voz que en aquellos momentos tenia- pero… tengo que irme, no me hace bien estar aquí.-

El rostro de Alice ocultaba mucho, esta vez era un misterio, sabía que ella podía ver de alguna forma por lo que estaba pasando o lo que podría pasar si me quedaba, no tenía más opción. Me fui sin mirar atrás, me marché deseando no haberla visto, desee que ella no existiera por el hecho de que era el duende mágico de un cuento de hadas y cada vez que estaba con ella me sentía hechizado por su mirada, por su tierna forma de ser.

Para ella todo tenía que ser perfecto… y cuando yo estaba con ella mi mundo era perfecto.

Tomé mi auto y me marche deseando no volverla a ver, anhelando y al mismo tiempo odiando volver a la soledad y a la tristeza. Tomé velocidad muy rápido y ella desapareció en una abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me prometí que eso seria todo. Nunca más.

Intenté cumplir esa promesa ¡Lo aseguro!

Luego de irme de forma irrespetuosa de aquella casa pasaron 2 días y fue a verme. Fingí no escuchar el timbre, fingí no leer los papeles que dejaba diciendo "I miss you. Tenemos que hablar", "Sé que estas ahí y también sé que no me abrirás la puerta, pero necesito saber ¿Por qué?", "¿hice algo malo?", y el ultimo me abrió un hueco en el pecho, uno mucho más grande que el anterior diciendo: "Jamás me he dado por vencida y tu no me has ganado… Pero yo solo quería que conocieras a Edward, mi Eddy para que hablara contigo… podrían llevarse bien. Pero jamás saliste y me ha sugerido una vez más que deje de humillarme haciendo este tipo de cosas, así qué, Adiós, espero no lo lamentes como yo. Alice" Casi podía ver sus ojos tristes, quizás los mismos que vi la ultima vez cuando me marchaba, o su rostro con aquellas facciones tan finas y delicadas como las de un pequeño duende. No había peor dolor y tristeza que herir a quien amas y saber que eres herido por su dolor.

Luego de ello por más que esperé encontrar otro papel, algún llamado perdido en la contestadota, se transformaban poco a poco en nada. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, tal cual era todo antes que ella interrumpiera mi fantasía tocando el timbre.

El trabajo era la rutina menos dolorosa desde que se había integrado una nueva compañera, su nombre era Rosalie, era muy bella, tenia cabellos rubios cayendo delicadamente por sus hombros, sus facciones era completamente delicadas y su cuerpo tenia una figura de modelo, pero por más que la admirara en su belleza, ella jamás seria Alice, mi bella y dulce Alice y yo no quería a otra más que Alice

Es verdad, lo intente, intente buscar en Rosalie algo que me recordara a Alice, intente quererla e intente que me quisiera pero por más que lo intentara ella era una hermana para mi, era frustrante el cambio con el que veía las cosas a mi hermana adoptiva la veía como el amor de mi vida y a quien debería considerar el amor de mi vida la veía como mi hermana y aun que fue poco honesto, descarado, poco leal y completa y absolutamente incorrecto intente solucionarlo.

- a una mujer no se le olvida con otra mujer, lo he vivido amigo… no sigas cometiendo ese error- Dijo después de escuchar mi problema.

Era la primera vez que veía serio a Emmett, me resultaba extraño, pero era justo lo que en aquellos momentos necesitaba, él era un buen amigo indudablemente.

Utilizar a una mujer era lo más bajo que caí, había llegado muy lejos, por lo cual me propuse juntar al grandullón de Emmett y mejor amigo con la hermosa Rosalie. En un principio fui demasiado influyente en los dos, pero luego ambos tomaron riendas sueltas a sus sentimientos y lo que era una "amistad" se transformó en un lindo noviazgo, eran el uno para el otro, cada uno tenia lo que el otro necesitaba y así se complementaban.

Así me pase 4 mese intentando juntarlos para poder olvidar a Alice por unos pequeños segundos. Pero ella sabía bien como recobrar vida en mis pensamientos y someterme ente su existencia. La necesitaba como al oxigeno, pero era tarde puesto que habían pasado 4 meses. Cuatro meses llenos de tristeza inconsolable. Estaba seguro de que la había perdido. Y en estos meses no había pasado una noche en la que pudiera sucumbir en el olvido y la recordaba mañana, tarde y noche, la veía en todos lados, no había forma de sacarla de mi cabeza y del corazón. Lo admitía, me tenia loco, literalmente pronto entraría en la esquizofrenia ya que escuchaba su voz en todas partes, la veía en todo lugar. Caminar sin ella era estar perdido en un laberinto sin fin, vivir sin ella era masoquismo y yo me había vuelto el peor de los masoquistas, mi café sabia amargo todas las mañanas, poco a poco me sentía más cansado, se me caía el pelo y cuando fui al doctor dijo:

-Pueden haber dos causas una es estrés para lo que servirían pastillas, y el segundo caso es tristeza para lo que sugiero que al igual que el estrés que recurra a un psicólogo, en este tipo de cosas hace bien el hablar, lo que usted tiene no se soluciona con medicamentos, ya que según los resultados de los exámenes todo esta perfectamente bien.

Preferí no ir al psicólogo ya que solo empeoran las cosas, pero luego comencé a notar que en mi rostro aparecieron manchas más claras que mi tono natural de mi piel. Algunos decían que era amargura, pena, tristeza mientras que yo solo me sentía débil y sin ganas de seguir respirando un aire en el que no estuviese su aroma.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses y dos días, antes calculaba la hora pero cada segundo que pasaba era doloroso, era un dolor sin recompensa ¿a caso existían formas de vivir sin necesitarla?... Imposible.


	5. No hay vida lejos de tí

**IV No hay vida lejos de ti. **

Jasper POV

Salí a caminar a lugares verdes ya que estos siempre alegran el alma, llegue a un pequeño parquecito de diversiones y me refugien bajo la sombra de un árbol y me creí loco cuando cerré mis ojos y ella estaba detrás de mis parpados, era la criatura más hermosa que pude haber visto pero su voz interrumpió mi visión ¡Era su dulce voz! Pero me torturé a mi mismo cuando me detuve a entender sus palabras

-¡¡Basta Eddy!! No quiero cosquillas- se veía sonriente, alegre, cómo quien lo dice solo para ocultar que quiere un poco más.

Pero ella dijo Eddy ¿"Mi Eddy"? ¡Ho!¡Mierda! Ella tenía novio ¿El era su novio? Entonces ¿Ella solo sintió pena por mi? Todas las veces que estuve cerca de ella, que hablé con ella, que nos besamos… había sido una mentira.

Fui un estúpido al creer que ella seria o seguiría soltera siendo una mujer tan bella, tierna, agradable. Quería mi muerte

-Mátame y déjame olvidar este amor…- Le dije al viento… pero alguien más escuchó.

-¿Jazz? ¿Qué haces ahí?, levántate- Dijo Rossi preocupada.

-Jazz hermano, mírate, pareces un cadáver, estas horrible- Dijo Emmett, él como siempre muy sincero.

-¿Jazz qué sucede?-

Rossi estaba preocupada por mi salud mental desde hace mucho.

-… Tiene novio Rosalie…- Mis palabras salieron quebradas como en un llanto lleno de gemidos.

-Jazz hermano… tranquilo- Luego de un instante entre cruzaron miradas con Rossi- tranquilo, voy por agua y vuelvo- luego dirigiéndose a Rosalie – Ross, amor… quédate con el vuelvo enseguida-

_Alice POV_

-Alice, ¿Vamos al parque? ¡Te compraré lo que quieras! Lo aseguro-

Edward estaba sonriente y radiante… ¿Cómo decirle que no en esas condiciones?

-¡Bueno Eddy! ¡¡Atente a las consecuencias!!- Dije muy animada.

-Alice, vamos caminando, creo que tenemos que hablar…-

-¿De que?-Dije con el tono más inocente pero ya lo sabía, todo giraba alrededor de Jasper en estos últimos seis meses. Eddy necesitaba una novia o siempre estaría preocupado por mi.

- Lo sabes…-

-Esta bien ¿Qué quieres decirme ahora?- Dije resignada, cambiar el tema nunca servia con Edward.

-¿Es amor? Y más co menos del uno al diez ¿Cuanto?-

-Ya hablamos de eso, el amor... O bien el hecho de que me guste no se mide matemáticamente-

-Esta bien ¿Pero va sobre el limite o bajo el limite?

-Sobre el limite desde el primer instante, ¿Contento?- Me molestaban los limites.

Nos quedamos en silencio y el parecía componer una melodía, tenia aquella mirada perdida, locamente apasionada.

-Volví a componer.- dijo de pronto sin previo aviso.

-¿Y como se llama el milagro?- Dije pensando en el nombre de la melodía, pero su respuesta dejaba claro que la había interpretado de otra forma. Me miró curioso preguntándose si de verdad me lo diría, sabia que él lo diría, él debía hacerlo yo era su hermana mitad amiga-

-Diablillo ¿Qué nombre quieres saber?- dijo nervioso y solo necesite eso para confirmar mis dudas.

-¡Lo sabia Eddy! ¿¡Como se llama la chica!?-Dije dando saltitos y no lo podía evitar Me sentía muy emocionada y feliz…

-¿Quién dijo que era una chica?- Dijo serio mirando al horizonte.

No me había dado cuenta y ya estábamos en el parquecito lleno de árboles y cosas dulces y juegos infantiles.

- ¡O si claro!, tu el prototipo de todo homosexual, claro… ¡Juega con migo Eddy Gay!

- ¡Duende!

-Si, lo soy. Soy un bello y tierno duende mitad diablillo. ¡¡Vamos dime el nombre de tu… quien sea Eddy!!- Estaba entusiasmada.

Quería dar mil saltitos, correr y gritar y ya me veía siendo amiga de esa chica, de seguro era hermosa, tierna, inteligente, alguien muy especial. Yo quería hacer una sesión de belleza, una cena romántica ¡HO! Tenía que unirlos en el ambiente más romántico y dulce ¡Si! Pétalos de rosa, vestido azul… A Eddy le gustaba el azul, vino uno dulce muy antiguo… velas, rosas, violetas, tendría que ser perfecto y en mi mente lo era, pero tuve que ser interrumpida por Eddy.

-¡Basta! Deja de planear mi prima Note con ella. Y ¡No! No quiero que la canezcas hoy, tampoco jugaras con ella a sesión de belleza ni nada por el estilo Alice ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si…-

Eddy siempre sabía lo que yo pensaba, nos conocíamos tanto que era imposible el hecho de ocultarnos algo pero yo ya podía verlo con ella, de seguro era morena, él las prefería. "Lo contrario a el" Debido a que era una perfección masculina, cabello cobrizo siempre desalineado, estudiante de medicina, un perfecto romántico, apasionado por la música, con un cuerpo espectacular, que gustaba de chicas sencillas y sensibles para nada ególatras y para que ella pudiera lograr que el volviera a componer entonces era perfecta, ¡El sueño majestuoso de Eddy! Quería conocerla ahora, de seguro seria mi mejor amiga, y yo podría aconsejarla para que Eddy gustara mas de ella y hasta se podrían casar… Ella usaría un vestido diseñado especialmente para ella, Eddy era muy adinerado, era el chico perfecto, el era un hombre perfecto y ahora estaba enamorado ¡Ha! El vestido sería….

-¡Basta Alice!-vuelve…-Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas para que olvidara el asunto

-Basta Eddy no quiero cosquillas!- dije fingiendo estar molesta ya que no podía enojarme con él, pero si tenia un amor secreto yo debía saber su nombre…

-¿Y como se llama? Prometo no planear tu prima note ni tu boda…- dije para que me escuchara y pudiera responderme- todavía- dije muy bajito para que no me escuchara.

-Su nombre es… Bella… Isabella

-¿Es Italiana Eddy?

-No…

-¿Entonces Bella le hace más justicia?

-Ella es muy hermosa, lo que siempre he querido Alice, ella es la perfección ante mis ojos- el estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía.

-¡Wiiii!- Salté sobre el y lo bese en la frente. Quería gritar de emoción de hecho estaba gritando y él solo sonreía

-Basta Alice, es mucho ¿no crees?

-Esta bien- y puse mi mejor o para él mi peor y más doloroso puchero…

-Alice sabes que odio que hagas ese puchero

Agrandé mis ojos de modo lloroso y puse carita de oveja buscando cariño…

-Alice por favor…- dijo suplicante

Puse a tiritar mi labio inferior y a dar suspiros…

-Alice, perdóname… Diablillo, duende maléfico… haz lo que quieras…- dijo resignado…

-¡Eddy quiero conocerla ¡A-H-O-R-A!!

-¿Ahora?

-Si Eddy ¡¡¡A-H-O-R-A!!! ¡Vamos… vamos!- Dije muy entusiasta mientras daba saltitos y bailaba alrededor de él, es que no podía evitarlo me sentía demasiado feliz por Eddy si parecía que había esperado un siglo para hallar a alguien como Bella…

De pronto vi su rostro y lucia incomodo habían dos opciones o no quería que yo la conociera o le dolía el estomago por los nervios de verla

-Eddy no es para tanto…-

Luego fije la mirada hacia donde el estaba mirando. Había una pareja, una chica rubia sacada del cielo, muy bella pero no era el tipo de chicas que Eddy prefería…

-Ella no es tu tipo, vamos no es bella… ¿o si? ¡¡A ti te gustan morenas…!!

-Si, no es bella… pero él se parece mucho a como describiste… bueno… no importa- ¿estaba evitando el tema? Pero se quedó quieto cuando el monumento que estaba abrazando al chico se separo de el un poco y observe su rostro… se veían bien juntos. Ella… y aquel chico de rostro sufrido y cabellos alborotados… ojos… co… ¡ÉL! él…

-¡Jasper!- Las lagrimas tomaron posición en mis ojos y toda mi felicidad se esfumó en una fracción de segundos… él era MI Jasper.

Era Jasper en los brazos de otra ¿Era ella por quien me había dejado? ¿Era ella? ¿Por una rubia perfecta a excepción de que carece de cerebro? ¡Pero él me había besado!, ¡él me había devuelto el beso! "Esto no debe repetirse"… ¿era por ella? Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos tan pequeños que podían pasar por el ojo de una aguja.

Mis lágrimas eran incontenibles, pero yo era fuerte, debía enfrentarlo y ahora era la hora mientras ella lo abrazaba y lo tocaba… ¡No! Me ardían las manos por golpearla ¿Por qué ella podía tocarlo, abrazarlo y yo no? El era mío… ¿Por qué ella estaba a su lado y yo no? ¿Qué tenia ella? Bueno era bella…¡¡pero no tenia cerebro era obvio ninguna rubia bella tiene cerebro!! Yo quería ocupar su lugar… qui quería ser ella.

-Alice ¿Vamos?- Dijo Edward asustado por lo que yo pudiera hacer, el ya conocía mi historial de corazón roto, sabia como me sentía y como pensaba.

-No, espérame aquí… voy y vuelvo… compra por mientras un algodón de azúcar y que sea amarillo-

Fui hasta aquel lugar debajo del árbol en donde estaban escondidos el parcito de amantes

-¿¡Es por ella por quien jamás abriste la puerta?!

Me quedo observando directamente a los ojos con u brillo especial

-¿Quién es? O… ella… es…

-Alice querida… La que se destruyo 6 meses preguntándose ¡¿Por qué!? ¡Jasper pudiste haber mencionado que tenias novia así te hubieses evitado muchas cosas y me hubiese evitado las ilusiones…- dije en un tono irritado.- ¡Descarado!- ahora fue en un tono de voz herido y muy poco pasivo.

-¿Mi vida quien es ella?- dijo un oso con rostro de bebe o por lo menos eso parecía el que abrazaba a la rubia mitad Barbie. Mientras Jasper me seguía mirando como perdido en algo que yo tuviera puesto.

Luego Jasper miraba al grandullón y este le entrego una botella de agua.

-Gracias Emm.

-Bebé ella es Alice- Dijo observándolo y luego fijo su mirada en mi diciendo- Me llamo Rosalie, el es mi novio Emmett, ambos somos amigos de Jazz- dijo sonriendo-espero que se aclare el mal entendido.

Le dio un codazo al grandullón y este dijo:

-¡Nos vemos hermano!- dijo esto sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Jasper. Un Jasper que jamás dejó de ser mío y esta idea me hizo sonreír de tal manera que me dolieron las mejillas.

Se acercó a mí observándome fijo a los ojos, con aquella mirada tierna y dolida. Yo quería besarlo… Hacerlo mío, mío, para que nadie lo tocara jamás.

-¿Seria bueno seguir hablando?- Dije temerosa ante Jasper después de todo a veces solía cambiar muy repentinamente y no entendía bien sus motivos, el ponerme en su lugar muchas veces me llevaba a ideas erróneas, o eso pensaba.

-Estoy a su disposición señorita…- Dijo mirando mis ojos y luego hizo una reverencia mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus tristes ojos. Una vez derecho observándome directamente casi sin expresión en su rostro comenzó diciendo- Aun que ciertamente su novio le espera, se ve preocupado…-

-¿Quién?- Le pregunte cuando no entendí a que se refería exactamente.

Fije mi mirada hacia el lugar que sus ojos señalaban y solo vi a Eddy… Un momento ¿El creía que Eddy era mi novio? -¿Mi Eddy?...- Dije dudosa ante la conclusión.

-Si… él- sus ojos se veían más tristes que de costumbre y su voz se había quebrando ante la declaración.

-No- dije sonriendo- Eddy es mi hermano mitad mejor amigo- Dije muy alegre.

Jasper había caído en un grave error ¿Por ello estaba triste? Realmente era extremo pensar que Eddy era mi novio.

El me observaba fijo a los ojos preguntándose si era verdad mi reciente declaración.

-Entonces… Por que… ¿"Mi Eddy"?- Noté enseguida que enfatizó la palabra "mi"

-Por que… soy posesiva-Dije lentamente mientras un rubor me cubría un poco el rostro…- Así como a ti te digo Mi Jasper cuando estoy con el…- No sabía bien si le agradaba la idea, después de todo corría el riesgo de que todo lo sucedido fuese solo algo sin importancia para él pero de igual forma lo estaba intentando.

Me sonrió de una manera muy calida y alegra, fue entonces cuando mis dudas se disiparon y amé esa sonrisa y su ternura revivía un sentimiento casi muerto en mi cuerpo una adrenalina me acariciaba por dentro y por fuera, solo podía disfrutarla mientras estuviese quieta.

_Jasper POV_

Rosalie me abrazaba mientras Emmett había ido por el agua, ella intentaba reparar un poco el dolor que yo sentía, y aun que nunca fui de abrazos lo acepté, sería poco apropiado rechazar sus cariños.

-¿¡Es por ella por quien jamás abriste la puerta?!

Realmente no esperaba que viniera, me sorprendió el hecho de que me estuviese haciendo una escena, era sorprendente y por algún motivo oculto, a ella aun le preocupaba si estaba soltero o no, aun cuando ella según mi suposición tenía novio y eso transformaba este momento en algo… ¿impropio? Quizás lo era, pero también era asombroso su rostro de duende molesto, sus delicadas facciones la hacían lucir como uno, su cabello corto y erizado era tan extraño y hermoso como ella

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Rossi, pero luego de un segundo se dio cuenta- O… ella es…- Alice la interrumpió irritada

-Alice querida… La que se destruyo 6 meses preguntándose ¡¿Por qué!?- Esto lo dijo mirándome y ello me hizo sentir que era la peor bazofia del mundo, no la merecía- ¡Jasper pudiste haber mencionado que tenias novia así te hubieses evitado muchas cosas y me hubiese evitado las ilusiones…- Me sorprendió el hecho de que creyese que Rossi era mi novia, Rosalie era bella pero Alice me había hechizado en todos los sentidos, Alice era una Diosa perfecta al lado de Rosalie, ella era mi vida mientras que Rossi era una amiga y la pareja de mi mejor amigo.- ¡Descarado!- Dijo irritada.

-¿Mi vida quien es ella?- Dijo Emmett para dar a entender que él era la pareja de Rossi y no yo como ella suponía.

Mientras yo miraba su rostro perdido lleno de preguntas.

Al mirar a Emmett este me entrego la botella de agua para que estuviese más calmado.

-Gracias Emm.- fue lo único que pude decir, la verdad todo esto me estaba costando mucho.

-Bebé- dijo Rossi, ella solía llamarlo así y Emmett le aceptaba todo al amor de su vida. -ella es Alice- Dijo observando a Emmett -Me llamo Rosalie, el es mi novio Emmett, ambos somos amigos de Jazz, espero que se aclare el mal entendido- Dijo para Alice. Luego dio un codazo a Emmet lo cual significaba: "Dejémoslos solos, estarán bien"

-¡Nos vemos hermano!- dijo esto sonriendo y dándome una palmada en la espalda Lo cual significaba "Disfrútalo".

Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja literalmente, aparentemente algo la hacia muy feliz, más que su sonrisa eran sus ojos, brillaban como si fueran miel.

La observe detenidamente mientras me acercaba a ella, llevaba una blusa que resaltaba su delicada figura, esta era de color blanco, unos pantalones grises y zapatos negros y sobre ella una chaqueta gris que hacia juego con sus pantalones blusa y zapatos ya que los hilos de este eran blancos y negros, se veía delicada con un toque de rudeza gracias a las hebillas de su chaqueta, pero aun así se veía femenina e inofensiva.

-¿Seria bueno seguir hablando?-

-Estoy a su disposición señorita…- Dije mirando sus ojos haciendo luego una reverencia ante mi diosa mientras unas lágrimas indiscretas se escaparon de mis ojos. - Aun que ciertamente su novio le espera, se ve preocupado…-

-¿Quién?- Preguntó confundida. Miró hacia atrás -¿Mi Eddy?...- Aquel "mi" me rompió el corazón, fueron como puñaladas en el pecho, era un completo masoquismo pensar en ella con otro que no he sido yo.

-Si… él- mi voz se había quebrando ante tal declaración.

-No- dijo sonriendo- Eddy es mi hermano mitad mejor amigo- Dijo muy alegre. Y la verdad era evidente en sus ojos.

-Entonces… Por que… ¿"Mi Eddy"?- Dije enfatizando la palabra "mi"

-Por que… soy posesiva-Dijo lentamente mientras un rubor le cubría un poco el rostro…- Así como a ti te digo Mi Jasper cuando estoy con el…- Aquello hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y le sonreí. Era hermoso creer que ella me consideraba o bien significaba algo para ella. Aquello era una razón para vivir.


	6. El adiós

**V El Adiós, es para siempre.**

_Esme POV_

Cuando vi su rostro aquel día, tan destruido, tan dolido, supe que él jamás olvidaría tal hecho. Mi niño era un hombre herido por mi insensatez, porqué no le llamé a pedir que regresara, le dí el espacio que quería aun sabiendo que él en realidad quería llamar mi atención.

Siempre que recordaba eso las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, era verdad que el no era mi hijo biológico, pero había sido yo la que se desveló los primeros meses, yo quien escuchó su primera palabra. El había sido mi primer tesoro junto con Edward y ahora Jasper estaba lejos y yo sabia que el no soportaba estar enfrente mío. Sabia bien que todos aquellos recuerdos volvían a su mente cuando me veía a los ojos, sabia que todo el dolor y toda la tristeza volvían a su corazón cuando me veía y podía sentir todas aquellas veces que no estuve a su lado cuando me necesitó y era mi culpa. Jamás me perdonaría a mi misma y de cierta forma podía sentir que mi enfermedad la merecía, debía sufrir aun que sea físicamente lo que le había causado a sus sentimientos, probablemente, incluso este dolor era menos de la mitad que el sentía a diario en su corazón herido.

Aquella última mirada me había hecho pensar en lo grato que era tenerlo a mi lado, pero lo doloroso que podía ser para él tal hecho…

-Mi cielo- Dijo Carlisle quien tomaba mi mano para luego darme un beso en la frente con el mismo amor del primer beso.- ¿En que piensas?

-En Jasper querido, en cuanto debió sufrir por mi negligencia…

Carlisle me interrumpió diciendo:- No te culpes cariño, fue mi culpa, yo te impedí que te acercaras a pedirle su regreso… Tranquila, hay una solución, debe haberla

.- ¿Y si no la tuviera?

-Amor, duerme tranquila que todo estará bien-

Aquello lo decía solo para tranquilizarme, ya que yo sabía bien que le se hacia la misma pregunta

-Te amo mi vida- Besó mi frente- Descansa.

Y luego una de sus manos la posó en mi vientre y se allegó a mí. Lo sentí sollozar cuando me creyó dormida, él sabía que me quedaban pocos días de vida y tanbien se culpaba por el error que cometimos con Jasper, el cual nos odiaba tanto que se había cambiado el apellido a Hale, en vez de Cullen. Y el hecho de simular que todo es perfecto mientras duele era un hecho seguro que lo tenía al verde de la desesperación.

-Carlisle…- dije a media noche.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Dijo preocupado, lo notaba en su voz.

-No mi vida, solo abrázame- Dije dándome la vuelta

Me abrazo y yo encaje en mi lugar, con mi oído sobre su pecho, llegué a dormir profundamente y luego de ello pude visualizar mi cuerpo en los brazos de Carlisle, el amor de mi vida.

_Carlisle POV_

Era una noche difícil, no podía dormir, los pensamientos de culpabilidad, de error, dolor y la interrogante más la condición de Esme, mi cielo y mi todo en este mundo. Esme se veía perturbada, quizás estaba pensando en Jasper y por sus ojos era notable que la culpa la torturara.

-Mi cielo- Dije tomando su mano y besé su frente.- ¿En que piensas?

-En Jasper querido, en cuanto debió sufrir por mi negligencia…

La interrumpí, aún que era indebido y no lo había hecho jamás, todo lo que ella decía era vital para mí, pero debía hacerlo o ella seguiría culpándose. - No te culpes cariño, fue mi culpa, yo te impedí que te acercaras a pedirle su regreso… Tranquila, hay una solución, debe haberla- Dije intentando convérsenme de ello.

.- ¿Y si no la tuviera?- Dijo asustada.

-Amor, duerme tranquila que todo estará bien- Aquello me salio más convincente.

-Te amo mi vida- Le besé en la frente -Descansa.

Ella se dio vuelta dándome la espaldo, por lo cual la abracé y mis manos reposaron en su vientre y con ello pude sentir la calidez y la suavidad de esta. Me aterraba perderla, ella lo era todo. La amé desde el primer instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, era algo en su esencia, su actitud y su forma sensible y compasiva al mirar. En ello las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro y los sollozos se escaparon de mis labios. No quería perderla, ella era más que una parte de mi corazón, ella era mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi todo. Sin ella no existía el mundo.

-Carlisle…- Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, quizás la apretaba mucho o necesitaba alguna cosa ya que la hora indicaban que no era tiempo de sus medicamentos.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Me preocupaba todo de ella no podía esconderlo.

-No mi vida, solo abrázame- Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Mis brazos la recibieron nuevamente pero esta vez apoyó su rostro contra mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón, en su lugar; al lado de mis latidos, los cuales siempre les habían pertenecido, cada uno de ellos era por ella. Si ella se alejaba de mí, entonces mi vida carecía de todo sentido, ella era todo por lo que no imaginaba mi existencia, otro latido de mi corazón, en su ausencia.

En un principio sentía su respiración profunda y ello me tranquilizaba tanto que también caí en un profundo sueño junto a mi amada.

No recuerdo que horas eran, pero ella no respiraba, su cuerpo no despedía calor y como medico profesional, en vista de los signos obvios, me quedé paralizado, solo me fue posible llamar a Alice quien se encargó de todo. No lograba alejar a Esme de mí, su cuerpo frío seguía en mis brazos y mis lágrimas caían incontenibles. Aun le susurraba en su oído un ultimo te amo. La amaba y lo daría todo por traerla de vuelta, la única dicha que podía sentir eran aquellos recuerdos de sus besos la dicha del primer te amo, la vitalidad de nuestra vida juntos hasta antes de que viniera la enfermedad a robarnos la dicha. ¡Que no daría por escucharla hablar nuevamente!… su voz, su dulce voz, o bien escucharla cantar, por verla una vez más bailar, por un abrazo más, por hacerle el amor una vez más, por acariciar su cuerpo, por versar sus labios calidos, que ahora estaban fríos, muertos y sin vida… Yo quería una eternidad con ella, algo que este mundo no me regalaba.

-Cariño, pronto estaré contigo…- susurré nuevamente en su oído, mientras Alice se encargaba de los preparativos.

¡Misericordia! ¿Tenía que doler tanto? Los recuerdos volvían como dolencias en todo lo que yo era, en todo lo que soy y me quedaba por ser.

_*Flashbacks*_

-_Esme, te amo, eres el único amor en toda mi vida_-

-_Carlisle…_- Dijo suave en mi oído.

Su boca besaba mi cuello y luego comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, era una corriente eléctrica en mi espina dorsal y luego mi entrepierna sufría las graves consecuencias, me volvía loco, sería su esclavo si lo pidiese en estos momentos. Siguió lamiendo mi cuello y el placer no cesaba, la combinación de deseo y electricidad me tenían al borde de la locura, todo ello era poco para decir como me hacia sentir, pero era hora de que fuese ella quien se sintiera como yo.

_-Esme… ¿Te casarías conmigo?-_ Era el momento menos indicado… Pero solo me nació decirlo, quería estar seguro que desde hoy ella era solo para mí.

_-Si amor…-_

Comencé suavemente en su cuello deslizándome por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus…

…[No les comentare mi vida privada con Esme, déjenlo a su imaginación]

_-Te amo_- fue lo primero que dije mientras mi cuerpo exhausto se dejaba caer sobre el suyo, sus brazos se aferraron fuertes a mi cuerpo.

_-Prométeme que estaremos juntos por siempre, que ni la muerte nos separará-_ dijo cansada.

_-Amor, lo eres todo, no me alejaré de ti, te amo, eres mi vida, mi diosa, mi todo, prometo no dejarte jamás-_

_-Te amo Carlisle aun que no imploramos nacer juntos… procuramos morir juntos-_

_-No hay vida sin ti Esme, tenlo por seguro mi vida-_ Dije ya agotado.

Luego de ello Morfeo nos cubrió con su manto y jamás nos apartamos el uno del otro.

_*Flashbacks*_

Aquel día nos juramos hasta la muerte. Era todo, yo no deseaba vida sin ella, pero antes debía dejarlo todo a manos de mis hijos.

Saqué los papeles en donde estaba relatado el testamento que había dejado establecido Esme, para nuestros hijos.

Tenía miedo, no me podía convencer te todo esto y Alice se mostraba fuerte aun que no estaba seguro de ello. Lo veíamos venir pero aun así me tomo por la espalda sin antes advertirlo.

_Alice POV_

Esta en silencio, tranquila, la lo había visto mamá moriría de alguna forma en cualquier momento, después de todo el dolor degrada el corazón y esto hace que se agoten las fuerzas para este mundo.

Llamé a Edward quien se veía muy dolido a demás de nervioso y por que no decirlo también sensible, él era quien más quería a Esme en silencio le estaba muy agradecido de todo, ella había sido una verdadera madre para él, aun que como se había criado en un internado para hombre probablemente en su infancia tubo poca comunicación con papá y mamá, aún a pesar de ello siempre estaba al lado de Esme y Carlisle, siguiendo el ejemplo de prototipo de padre estaba estudiando medicina, aun que él amaba por completo la música.

Edward y yo parecíamos verdaderos hermanos el cariño mutuo nos había hecho tan unidos que probablemente teníamos una conexión distinta a otros hermanos a pesar de no ser legítimos.

Por otra parte Carlisle se veía completamente destruido, sin fuerzas. No se podía esperar nada más Esme era su razón de vivir.

Y yo… Estaba preocupada, como la única mujer de la familia estaba encargada de organizar todo, estaba como loca llamando a la funeraria, arrendando cosas, arreglando el ambiente, tomando decisiones, comprando las ropas que le pondría a Esme y comunicándole a los pocos familiares que teníamos, aún que le pediría a Edward que llamara a el Tío Aro y a nuestra prima Tania, después ellos les comunicarían a los demás, mientras que también me discutía como decírselo a mi Jasper… Conocía poco de él, pero ya podía ver su dolor y su culpa, aun que no era su culpa en ningún sentido.

El lugar en donde se realizaría el velorio estaba listo, velas por todas partes, flores en un orden especifico, iluminación adecuada y los asientos en un lugar aceptable, también la comida y las bebidas de todo tipo tanto alcohólicas como naturales para todo los gustos, los manteles. Etc.

La iglesia la había reservado para una las 11:30 así las palabras de las personas más el religioso haría el tiempo hasta las 12:30 para luego partir al cementerio, solo faltaba una cosa, el ataúd lo cual se escogía al igual que el lugar en el cementerio, no carecíamos de dinero, pero si de tiempo.

Con Edward escogimos ambas cosas. Cuando todo estuvo listo mi corazón se partió, no tenía nada más en que pensar, el dolor había bajado hasta lo profundo de mi corazón y rompí a llorar como una niña de 5 años, perdida en un centro comercial, desperada y sin consuelo alguno. Edward me abrazó antes de entrar al auto, él también lloraba pero intentaba establecer una figura de hombre fuerte, irrompible. Sentía tanta pena y no había más que hacer. Esme jamás volvería a llamarme pequeña o bien jamás volvería a darme consejos y a abrazarme como a una niña pequeña. Yo solo tenía 19 años, no era tan madura y tan independiente como debía serlo y Edward solo tenía 28, prontamente cumpliría los 29, una pieza fundaméntela en nuestra familia se había perdido para siempre desde hoy.

-Llévame a casa de Mi Jazz por favor.

-Alice… Ten cuidado, quizás él se sienta peor que los dos. Hazlo con delicadeza, después e todo es mi hermano también.- Dijo sereno, pero Jasper le preocupaba a él al igual que a mi.

-Si Eddy, lo tendré.

Llegamos a su casa, toque la puerta y Edward me volvió a repetir despacio "con cuidado Alice", lo tendría presente.

Toqué nuevamente y salió mi sol, su mirada era la ternura encapsulada en sus ojos, era hermoso, llevaba unos jeans negros, cabello alborotado. Me quedé deslumbrada con su cuerpo, era P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O.

Me sonrió y me invitó a pasar.

-Entra Alice…- Dijo con una sonrisa hermosa. WOW las hormonas me engañaban.

-S… si, gracias Jasper- Dije apenas.

Una vez dentro, me quedé pegada observando cada parte de su cuerpo descubierto, era hermoso, enseguida fijé mi mirada en sus ojos y él me abrazó delicadamente, acunó mi rostro en sus manos, para hablar con una voz muy suave.

-¿Me dirás a que se debe el hecho de que haz llorado pequeña?

-Yo…- Casi se me escapa una lagrima- Jazz tenemos que hablar…

-Estoy a tus órdenes.

Bese suavemente su mejilla, pero luego él corrió su rostro y se unieron nuestros labios en un casto beso, parecía más una caricia que un beso y ello lo hacía hermoso.

_Jasper POV_

Me estaba dando una ducha caliente, presentía que hoy algo pasaría, había un nudo en mi garganta, pero era llevadero, me puse lo primero que encontré fueron mis jeans negros, mi cabello estaba seco aún qué muy desalineado cuando tocaron la puerta, salí con cuidado del baño que aun estaba húmedo y tocaron nuevamente cuando estaba a centímetros de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y encontré la luz de mi vida, su mirada tenía un poco de preocupación y a la vez había un pequeño fuego que se encendía poco a poco, sus ojos brillaban como aquella vez antes de nuestro segundo y tercer beso. Lo admito estaba loco, ningún hombre cuenta cuantos besos le robas o das a una mujer, ante ello sonreí.

-Entra Alice…- Dije mirando sus ojos.

-S… si, gracias Jasper-

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios era música para mí, más aun al pronunciar mi nombre… Se trababa con sus palabras esto ya era raro… quizás le asustaban las múltiples marcas en mi cuerpo, no me había percatado de ello hasta que su mirada comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, me habían mencionado que eran horrendas, quizás a ella le daba la misma sensación o simplemente asco.

Pero sus ojos no demostraban asco, demostraban dolor, algo me decía que ella había estado llorando, sus ojos muy bien escondidas tenían aquel rastro de lágrimas.

La abracé con el mayor cuidado, tenía miedo de hacerle daño, no estaba acostumbrado a acariciar a un ser tan pequeño y delicado, tomé su rostro entre mis manos para acercarla un poco más a mi.

-¿Me dirás a que se debe el hecho de que haz llorado pequeña?- le dije directamente.

-Yo…- Casi se le escapa una lágrima- Jazz tenemos que hablar…- dijo con dolor.

-Estoy a tus órdenes.- Y era verdad, yo estaba a sus órdenes y deseos.

Depositó en mi mejilla un casto beso, pero yo le robé un beso moviendo mi rostro hacia donde se encontraban sus labios y así nuestros labios se unieron en un instante, dulce y sereno, donde solo existe amor.

-Jazz…- dijo ella nerviosa.

Por una parte temía que dijera "Lo nuestro es imposible, cometí un error en buscarte, lo lamento, por amor a mi familia, y tu eres parte de ella, aun que no lo quieras, estos sentimientos son imposibles" El como nos vieran los demás, el como nos veían otros ojos era muy distinto a como desearíamos vernos a nosotros mismos, después de todo éramos hermanos aún qué no fuese biológicamente. Si algo así saliera de sus labios hoy habría un suicidio… No podría soportarlo, el miedo ahogaba mis pulmones y me sentía asfixiado, no podría vivir otros meses sin ella, viví toda una vida y más 6 meses sin ella sería imposible vivir otro día sabiendo que ella no sería para mí, era cruel imaginarla con algún otro hombre.

Por otra parte si ella escogía a otro, entonces debía aceptarlo, quizás la resignación sería lo mejor, aun que era doloroso imaginarla ser feliz con otro hombre, debía aceptarlo aun que cada día me despertaría solo en mi cama pensando en ella, mientras ella se despertaría en la cama de otro, siendo feliz, aun así deseaba su felicidad, aun cuando ello yo no podía entregárselo, quizás podría dejar el camino libre para ella.

-Solo dilo Alice…- Me ponía nervioso el verla, podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía, había un gran dolor y miedo entre los dos.

-Jasper, lo que sucede es que Esme… bueno… ella- Tomo una pausa y mi mandíbula dejó la tensión ya no se trataba del hecho que quizás prefería a otro, era Esme… ¿Había empeorado?... Después de todo era mi madre adoptiva…- Ella…- La interrumpí…

-¿Ha empeorado Alice?-Estaba asustado, quizás era por mi culpa.

-si…-

-Alice, espera un momento me termino de vestir y voy a la casa, espérame aquí- dije un poco apurado.

Esme… La había olvidado, aún que suene extraño ya que era mi madre, pero con ello tenía practica, más aún cuando era Alice la dueña de mis pensamientos.

Tomé una camisa, no presté atención a cual, me puse las zapatillas que estaban al lado de la puerta, tomé las llaves del auto, presione el botón para abrir la cochera y así sacar el auto.

-Vamos Alice-

Se veía nerviosa, aún faltaba que me dijera algo o eso podía intuir.

Se subió al auto en silencio y así transcurrió el camino, jugaba con sus manos y se veía confundida. Llegamos a la casa y estaba Edward en la puerta, mirando a Alice.

Parecían hablar con la mirada, ambos tenían un pesar.

Mi pecho comenzó a doler, fue entonces cuando no quería saber nada del mundo, comencé a tomar en cuenta el día, estaba nublado y para mi había brillado por que Alice estaba a mi lado, pero aun con ella en este instante me sentía solo, retrocedí dos pasos, tenía la mirada perdida, me sentía débil, una nube hizo sombra, anhelaba que lloviera, eran en estos momentos cuando no sentía frío, eran estos momentos cuando mi pecho se aceleraba tanto que dolía, podía sentir en mis ojos cada palpitar de mi corazón, podía sentir en mis manos la comezón, en mis pies la debilidad, en mi cuerpo el cansancio, dolía tanto que quería vomitar, dolía tanto que me sentí ausente aun en mi propia vida, comencé a ver las personas pasar en cámara lenta, la nube que pasaba sobre mi, se alejaba poco a poco, los árboles se agitan con el viento, el viento que traía las risas lejanas de niños junto a la calle, los árboles que eran agitados mostraban su dulce voz cantarina, escondida en cada hoja, y yo era mi propio olvido, dejé de sentir todo, mi vista era nublada, mi mundo se había detenido entre los segundos y solo en aquel entonces por un pequeño instante dejó de doler antes que todo sucediese de la forma más rápida.

Estaba dentro de aquella casa, adornada igual que la última vez que la visité, Edward estaba hablando con Alice y no los podía escuchar, Carlisle caminaba escaleras abajo, podía escuchar los murmullos de voces en la casa.

-¡Alice no se lo habías dicho!- Edward la reprendía.

-Lo lamento, no me dieron las fuerzas para provocarle dolor.- Alice se veía muy apenada

-Chicos no peleen, son hermanos. Tranquilos- Decía Carlisle intentando apaciguar las cosas

-Carlisle, Alice no se lo dijo, míralo…- Ahora dirigiéndose a Alice- ¡¡si se lo hubieras dicho entonces ahora no estaría así!! Es mejor a que te lo digan a que sacar conclusiones sin que siquiera lo hubieran mencionado Alice.

-De verdad no quería herirlo…

-Ella no tiene la culpa, yo salí muy rápido de la casa- Dije en defensa de Alice

-Jasper… Debí mencionarlo-

-No me gusta que te griten- Dije sincero.

-Es que Eddy también te quiere, después de todo somos todos hermanos ¿No?- Aquello me dolió y ella se percato de ello, entonce menciono en mi oído muy despacito- Aun que tu y yo… somos más que solo eso- Me regalo una tierna sonrisa, a la cual no pude responder con otra sonrisa.

-Yo creo que es mejor que salga un rato…-Dije mientras me levantaba.

Me dirigía hacia la puerta, no escuche respuestas ni reclamos.

Recordé haber llegado en auto así que me subí y conducir hacia la casa, lo guardé para luego salir a caminar.

Comencé a pensar en cosas triviales intentando olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero no eran suficientes para ahogar el dolor. Era tarde por la noche y una gota de lágrima discreta calló por mi mejilla, era otoño y una brisa cariñosa rozó mi mejilla secando parte de la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla, comenzaron a caer suaves gotas y el asfalto se cubría con ellas volviendo su tono más oscuro, no habían estrellas para admirar pero aun así alcé mi rostro al cielo

_Empapado por el dolor que recae sobre mí,  
esto duele mientras todo se ve perfecto.  
_

_Mata mi nombre y déjame bagar  
hasta que pueda olvidar._

Interminable lluvia, cae  
en este corazón herido,  
hazme olvidar todo el odio y toda la tristeza.

Apiádate luna eterna  
y hazme reo de tu noche,  
átame a tu manto.

Lluvia, deja tu recuerdo cubrir mis lagrimas  
y ahoga este corazón.

Déjame bagar, ahora, en las calles  
presas de tus recuerdos.

Lluvia sin fin, ahógame justo ahora,  
ahógame y hazme olvidar,  
déjame olvidar, este, mi dolor.

Despertaré de este triste sueño  
aun sabiendo que seré preso del mañana.

Una vez más, hazme reo de tu ser,  
hazme preso de tus lagrimas, hermosa luna.

Deja tu caricia oscura sobre mi cuerpo,  
ocúltame de todo recuerdo  
vagando por tu fría calle.

Las pequeñas gotas que caían en mi rostro lo bañaban ocultado las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, ahora podía llorar. Me senté sobre la cuneta a observar la humedad de la inmensidad que me cubría, el frío recorrió repentinamente mi espina dorsal, mi cuerpo tiritaba mientras que el dolor no me dejaba sentir el frío en mis extremidades, abracé mi pecho intentando unir las piezas que hace mucho tiempo estaban rotas.

.

Por inercia debí llegar a casa y dejarme caer sobre el suelo del recibidor, mi cuerpo aun estaba húmedo y alguien golpeo la puerta, aquello me había despertado.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Alice preocupada, con aquel rostro hermoso.

-Alice…- Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla

Ella me rodeó con sus pequeños y delicados brazos

-Jazz, cariño… estás húmedo…

-Me quede la noche bajo la lluvia…

-Siéntate- dijo señalando el sillón- Voy por ropa.... Y de paso preparo una ducha caliente.

Estaba aturdido, no me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Alice mi rayo de luz… Hoy estaba solo, decayendo ante el presente.

-Jazz… La ducha está lista- De cierta forma intuía que se sentía triste al verme así, en estos momentos yo era una carga, no la merecía.

Estaba dentro del baño, había agua en la bañera, metí todo mi cuerpo hasta el cuello y entonces el agua tibia acarició mi piel, fue reconfortante, pero solo podía pensar en dos cosas; Una: Esme había sufrido toda su vida por que me fui de casa, la mirada de Carlisle me lo decía a gritos, Dos: no merecía a Alice, estaba siendo egoísta y estar a cargo de todo más de un hombre que solo arruina tu vida era mucho más egoísta de mi parte, ella era una persona y yo no la merecía, me alejaría y esta vez el adiós era para siempre.


	7. Depresíón

**VI Depresión**

Estaba vistiéndome, como de costumbre de abajo para arriba, Alice se había quedado a dormir en mi cama por lo que dormí en el sillón, no sabía como decírselo, pensé que quizás sería lo mejor el decepcionarla o mentirle, algo debía hacer para alejarla pero la única arma para utilizar era el dolor, no quería herirla, ni de la más minima forma… Estaba embebido de mis pensamientos, olvidando hasta mi propia realidad, el mundo, este mundo ya no era mi mundo… Las paredes comenzaban nuevamente a cambiar pero algo las detuvo y todo comenzó a retroceder, el mundo volvía a ser el mundo común y corriente… La realidad.

-No lo hagas…- Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Alice estaba mirándome desde el pasillo, sus ojos parecían dolidos por algún motivo, su cuerpo pareció entregar una danza cuando avanzo hacía mi, se sentó a mi lado, yo puse mi cabeza en sus piernas, ella acariciaba mi cabello desordenado, observaba mis ojos fijamente sin pronunciar palabra y no era necesario, en aquel momento creí que las palabras no existían, lo sabia todo, ella me mostraba sus sentimientos y lo que pensaba con sus ojos y yo le respondía.

De pronto comenzó a tararear una canción para que durmiera, era hermosa, dulce, me parecía haberla escuchado con anterioridad, era perfecta, su voz, comenzaba a pronunciar palabras….

_L'autre nuit, ma chérie,__  
__pendant qu'il dormait__  
__J'ai rêvé que tu avais dans mes bras__  
__Lorsque je me suis réveillé, mon chéri,__  
__J'ai eu tort__  
__Je levai les yeux et a crié_

No comprendía bien lo que decia ¿aquello era frances ? En sus labios todo era hermoso, la más perfecta canción...

_Tu es mon soleil,__  
__My Sunshine seulement__  
__You make me happy,__  
__quand le ciel est gris__  
__ne sait jamais, chère amie,__  
__Comment Je t'aime__  
__S'il vous plaît ne prenez pas mon rayon de soleil___

_Vous m'avez dit une fois, cher__  
__J'ai vraiment aimé__  
__Et personne ne pourrait se__  
__Mais maintenant, je suis de gauche, vous en aimer un autre__  
__Vous avez cassé tous mes rêves___

_Tu es mon soleil,__  
__My Sunshine seulement__  
__You make me happy, lorsque le ciel est gris__  
__On ne sait jamais, chère amie,__  
__Comment Je t'aime__  
__S'il vous plaît ne supprimez pas mon rayon de soleil__  
__pas enlevé mon soleil._

Hizo una pausa y luego comenzó nuevamente, en sus labios la canción era un cántico de ángeles, me sentía volar bajo la inmensidad, lo imposible se realizaba, lo invisible lo veía con mis ojos aún cerrados, lo intocable lo sentía en mis dedos.

_L'autre nuit, ma chérie,__  
__pendant qu'il dormait__  
__J'ai rêvé que tu avais dans mes bras__  
__Lorsque je me suis réveillé, mon chéri,__  
__J'ai eu tort__  
__Je levai les yeux et a crié_

_Tu es mon soleil,__  
__My Sunshine seulement__  
__You make me happy,__  
__quand le ciel est gris....___

.

Aquello fue lo último que recordé antes de volver a sentir sus dedos acariciando mi rostro, mis cabellos revueltos. Desperté de sobresalto.

-¡Me despedirán! ¡He faltado dos días al trabajo!

-¿El viernes… y hoy lunes?

-Sí,…- estaba nervioso, volvía a la realidad de la peor manera.

Ella solo me sonrió: -tranquilo, te buscaré otro.- parecía tener la respuesta a todo, aquello en parte me hizo olvidarlo todo.

Pero hoy debía ir a un entierro, después de todo no había asistido al velorio. La pena inundó mis ojos, Alice estaba a mi lado y se percató de ello, la promesa de ser fuertes, no nos era grata, el llanto rompió el majestuoso silencio, la tristeza nos hizo reos de su ser raptando todo rastro de alegría que en algún momento existió mientras nos observamos a los ojos, entre nosotros había un mundo perfecto, pero el mundo real en que habitábamos no era aquel, era distinto, era doloroso. Pasaron unos largos sollozos, hasta que el nudo amargo de nuestras gargantas se disipó.

Nos miramos y sonreímos, definitivamente éramos bipolares, pero había un silencio que lo decía todo, el dolor era llevadero y cuando estaba con ella, cuando observaba sus ojos sentía que el sol estaba presente aun cuando fuera de la casa caían gotas de lluvia, pero dentro, estando juntos siempre serían rayos de sol.

-Ya arregle lo de la ropa, tenemos que ir a recogerla, Edward nos estará espiando en casa, junto con papá, está todo decidido, se que quizás no es tu mejor opción ir, pero fue nuestra madre, nunca te hubiese conocido, nunca te hubieses acurrucado a mi lado ni menos dormir en mi, así que aun cuando todo se ve negro hay un pequeño metro cuadrado de luz, te conocí gracias a ella, y te amo gracias a todo lo que has sido y todo lo que he sido antes y después de ti.- Sus ojos brillaban agradecidos, sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Alice… Te amo…- Besé suavemente sus labios

- Y no sabes cuanto te amo yo…-

Era la primera vez que lo mencionaba y se sentía bien l decirlo. La amo. Era oficial.

-¿Cuando reservaste la ropa? ¿Cuando te pusiste de acuerdo con Edward?

-No reservé ropa, la compré, descuida no hay problemas con el dinero- Dijo adelantándose a mi pensamiento de que había gastado dinero y no me gustaba eso, yo debía ser el que le diera cosas no ella a mi.-Bueno, lo de Eddy lo arregle por medio de un mensaje que le envíe mientras tu dormías lo de la ropa fue antes de llegar aquí- Sonrió orgullosa.

-Gracias Alice.

-De nada Mi Jazz Querido- Puso la carita más tierna que había visto en ella, aquello podía matar a alguien con un solo suspiro de sus labios.

Amaba cuando ella decía "Mi", lastimosamente esto terminaría…

Me mentalicé sicológicamente para asistir al entierro.

Me sentía culpable de muchas formas, por una parte sentía culpa de no haber estado con ella cuando estaba bien, por otro haber tomado una decisión tan estúpida como irme de casa, un año atrás era la mejor decisión de mi vida y hoy era realmente estúpida, la había dejado sola, no tenía derechos de exigirle que me quisiera como hijo, yo había pasado años intentando olvidarla, algo que comenzó como para llamar su atención se transformó en mi autodestrucción y por otra parte sentía culpa de que quizás el dolor había hecho que se debilitara y se enfermara. Aq2uella vez que le vi, pude notar que todos estos años había sentido mucho dolor, era el dolor que yo le provocaba, era lo peor que pudo adquirir ella. Me odiaba por todo el dolor que ella había sentido, por todos los momentos que no estuve con ella, y sentía culpa de haberla culpado mañana, tarde y noche, de cada día de mi miserable vida enfocada en hecho idiota.

-Debo metalizarme- Dije para mí, después de todo estaba solo en casa, Alice había ido a buscar los trajes que había reservado para la ocasión.

Las dos horas que tardó Alice estuve concentrado en controlar mis emociones y prepararme para ir al entierro y no mostrarme destrozado en frente de todos.

-¡Aquí estás!- Dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación. -Toma aquí está la ropa que usarás, te espero en la sala-

Lo vestí solo por que ella lo dijo, casi ni lo mire, era negro con detalles grises, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala como ella lo había mencionado, era hermoso su vestido, era en degradé, gris arriba hasta llegar al negro, cosa que solo fue desde el escote hasta la mitad del busto, resaltaba su figura, haciéndola ver delicada, sencilla, tenía un abrigo largo en mus manos.

-¡Vamos! La idea no es llegar tarde Jazz querido… Edward nos debe estar esperando-

Dijo emocionada… con aire de alegría

-Vamos…-

Subí al auto de Alice, ella conducía muy rápido, llegamos en cuestión de minutos, toco la bocina y subió Edward

-¡Hola!- dijo Alice intentando ser animosa.

-Hola Alice, hola Jasper….- Se notaba en su voz que estaba triste.

-Hola…- Mi voz era agria…

Estábamos todos tristes pero solo uno lo disimulaba, Alice…

Llegamos en donde estarían velando a Esme, eran todos desconocidos, Carlisle parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Fui donde estaba el ataúd de Esme y Alice se quedo observándome muy fijo, observé su rostro pálido como nunca antes, sus ojos cerrados, sus cabellos muy ordenados, vestido blanco dentro de lo poco que se veían sus delicados hombros. Posé mi mano en la cubierta de vidrio mientras una lagrima traicionara se escapaba de mis ojos, era la ultima vez que la vería sabiendo bien que todo esto era mi culpa solamente. Era yo quien le había hecho daño, quien había robado su vida acortándole los días con el dolor, en mi pecho había un nudo y podía sentir que debía sufrir en carne propia todo el dolor que le había causado, yo había sido el infeliz malparido que arruinó su vida y sobre ello la culpaba de mis errores, era la escoria humana.

Alice me observaba atenta a todo lo que yo hacia, me cuidaba, podía sentir que le importaba, pero sabía bien que esto no podría ser ara sierre, yo no la merecía… realmente no la merecía ¿Con que derecho le quitaría ser feliz al lado de cualquier otro hombre? Podría entregarla, podría despertarme en la mañana pensando en que ella despertaría al lado de quien ama y sería feliz con la sola ilusión de que ella en algún momento sería completa y absolutamente feliz. Solo me contentaría el hecho de que ella pueda ser feliz, aun cuando esa felicidad no fuese conmigo, pero… ¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a dejarla marchar?

Realmente estaba entre la espada y la pared, tenía miedo, sabía bien lo que era estar sin ella, sabía que existía dolor más fuerte que la muerte al estar sin su presencia, con el simple hecho de saber que no estaría jamás para mí, sufría tortuosamente.

Tomé asiento en un rincón, me perdí en mis pensamientos, nada existía, solo mi dolor, el dolor que nadie veía, el ardor que el agua no apagaría por que era simplemente la hiel quemando horas, minutos y segundos dentro de mi pecho.

La felicidad solo era parte de la ficción que nuestras mentes creaban para poder seguir con la ilusión de vivir.

-¿Quieres?- Su voz era dulce, amable, sus ojos eran dulces mientras me extendía una copa de vino.

-Gracias- La bebí como si fuera un elixir de vida.

-Jazz…- Sus ojos lucían tristes- me duele verte así… No quiero que te culpes. Todo esto pasaría, la vida no es eterna…- dijo dudosa.

-Quizás hubiese tenido más vida si yo no me hubiese apartado de su lado, si no la hubiese hecho sufrir… sobre la misma la culpaba…- Las lágrimas se desbordaban

No sabía desde cuando comencé a pensar que yo era el culpable de todo, pero realmente lo era, era un estorbo, una basura, una escoria que destruía todo a su paso, por ello era mejor estar solo, por ello sería siempre mejor nunca involucrar a alguien, por ello mi mejor opción era alejar a la vida misma de mí lado… alejar a Alice.

-No Jazz, esto pasaría tarde o temprano… no debes culparte, todo esto es parte del ciclo de la vida, me pasará algún día y a ti también, estas cosas pasan- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Para ya de culparte!- Gritó desesperada.

Mi mirada seguía perdida en un punto siego en el piso, que casi ni veía con la vista nublada. ¿Existía realmente el significado de vivir? Esto no era una vida… y Como dijo un escritor algún día, el que haya muerto no es prueba suficiente de que haya vivido… Yo no vivía aún, estaba muerto, estaba vagando en un mundo inexistente, entre la hiel y la desesperación, donde es tanto el dolor que no puedes respirar, donde es tanto el dolor que ya no recuerdas como se hacía para llorar… Yo… la había matado…

Me tomo de los hombros sacudiéndome… -¡Mírame!-Su voz estaba rota.

Levanté la mirada por un momento, sus ojos estaban llorosos…-Alice- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos- Bésame…-

Su mirada se dirigió a mis labios, cerró sus ojos y sentí sus calidos labios amoldándose a los míos, depositando ternura y caricias en ellos, me dejé llevar olvidando todos los recuerdos, no sabía quien era, no sabia quien había sido, pero fuese quien fuese en estos momentos… el perdón existía, el no sentir ni el más mínimo impulso de deseo era real… era un beso sin pasión, era un beso de puramente amor.

Sus labios se desprendieron de los míos y nuevamente fui reo del dolor.

-Jazz acompáñame a caminar un momento- Dijo Alice regalándome una pequeña sonrisa…

Su voz eran campanas angelicales para mis oídos, ella era dulce, tierna… El solo caminar a su lado por las afueras del lugar era estar en mi propio mundo, entre el cielo y la tierra, nada es irreal, nada es real, solo habían murmullos de voces marchitas que desaparecían en un suspiro vagando a nuestro alrededor pero nada de ello existía mientras yo estuviese con Alice, ella era mi salida de este laberinto, mi escape con pasaporte a mi cielo personal, no había mundo sin ella, no había vida sin ella…

-Jazz…- dijo de pronto sin advertencia alguna…-Debes dejar de culparte- su voz era dolida, lo sabía, era mi culpa… ¿Cómo podía dejar de culparme cuando le hacía daño sin quererlo?- No puedo estar tranquila, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir sabiendo que te culpas de lo que nadie debe culparse, nadie te culpa por lo sucedido, solo tú, Carlisle solo esta preocupado por nosotros tres-

-Alice… ¿Sabes lo que es vivir una vida odiando a quien te ama? ¿Has perdido a alguien sin poderle decir te amo?- Aquello salio de mis labios tan presuroso que no tuve tiempo de tranquilizarme un poco, el dolor en mis sentimientos era transmitidos por mis ojos, mis labios, mi cuerpo… todo.

-Tienes razón Jasper… No lo sé, nunca le dijiste un te amo pero no por ello debes entristecerte, estoy segura que ella un sigue con nosotros… quizás en la brisa que ahora juega en su cabellos… y si ella estuviera a tu lado te diría que no quiere que te sientas mal, que no te culpes, que todo está bien… Tu podrías ser feliz solo te estas privando de ello.

Todo quedó en silencio… Como deseaba que ella entendiese todo lo que sentía lo que pensaba.

De pronto se detuvo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos me miró fijamente a los ojos, en aquel momento me volví inexistente aun para mí, sus ojos observaban a los míos, mus manos se fusionaban en mi piel, era como si pudiese verme a través de su mirada, como si pudiese verme a mí mismo desde sus mente sabiendo que sentía, que pensaba, como creía… me veía tanto dentro y fuera de mí, ella veía mi alma a través de mis ojos, ella veía mi corazón y mi mente a través de ellos, ella me dio a entender que no había nada que pasara por alto, nada que ella ignorase, nada que ella no sintiera…

-Puedo ver dentro de ti.- dijo en un solo susurro, pero antes que ella lo hubiese dicho lo sentí en mi mente, sus palabras llegaron primero por mis ojos entrando a mi alma y al momento que ella pronunciaba cada palabra yo sabía que ella lo diría de aquella forma, con aquel tono y con esa fuerza y energía que rebosaba de ella.- He sentido, he visto, he vivido, he respirado, he pensado, he dormido, he soñado, he sufrido como tú, se lo que sientes… no puedes negarle. Hemos sido uno aun antes de volver a vernos.- Dijo todo aquello con una seguridad de la que todos temerían, pero yo lo sabía, ella sabía de mí aun más de que lo yo hubiese sospechado en toda mi perra vida.


End file.
